Unexpected Retaliation
by sunnycalendargirl
Summary: Another Ex umbra in solem or later excerpt. Written for KHRfest Round III. Day V. 60. SEME!Tsuna x his guardians - revenge of the uke - Tsuna finally shows his guardians who's in charge. Tsuna finally loses any tolerance for his Guardians and acts.


**A/N:** Another excerpt for the KHRfest. Written for the prompt: Round III. Day V. 60. SEME!Tsuna x his guardians - revenge of the uke - Tsuna finally shows his guardians who's in charge.

* * *

Reborn had been away for over a week this time, handling things in parts of Russia that the others still couldn't pronounce, much less find accurately on a map. It had been an exhausting and irritating trip, and all he could think of as he pulled into the estate garage was that he wanted a stiff drink, a soft bed and Tsuna to curl up with snugly under the covers to keep him warm. Ideas of intimacy and romance would have to wait until he'd gotten a few hours of sleep that didn't involve setting elaborate traps for his own safety.

The elevator up to the floor that held Tsuna's office was moving at a snail's pace and it was only the realization that shooting it probably wouldn't actually make it move faster that kept him from doing just that. It wasn't until he stepped out of the elevator that the sheer quiet of the floor surrounded him and he found himself blinking in surprise. He'd tried for years to enforce some sort of quiet on the floor, but the sheer diversity of Tsuna's Guardians alone had kept that from happening. Fights broke out regularly and arguments were commonplace. It was never quiet during business hours.

He stared silently at Hayato's empty desk in the front office of Tsuna's suite of rooms. Another peculiar sight and one that had him arming himself, just in case. The chances of Hayato leaving Tsuna unprotected during the day ranged well into the impossible. Hayato was the one who looked after Tsuna all day, making sure he ate, had coffee or tea, and on the worst of days kept him well supplied with alcohol. He would never leave Tsuna alone, and yet Reborn could hear the industrious sound of Tsuna's pen moving over paper in the inner office while the front desk had been abandoned.

Opening the door silently, he glanced in and nodded to himself. His Tsuna was there, safe at his desk and working diligently. Reborn relaxed slightly when instinct had Tsuna looking up from the paperwork in front of him with a wide smile, those beautiful brown eyes warm and obviously happy to see him. It was reassuring enough that he let Leon relax and reform to crawl up onto his shoulder.

Ignoring the lack of other people for a long moment, Reborn strolled across the room to claim a kiss, sliding between Tsuna and his desk in the process. One kiss drew out into several other longer, deeper kisses, and it took a bit for Reborn to remember what he'd been planning on asking. By the time he did, he was sitting on the desk with Tsuna between his thighs, clinging to him tightly. Nipping gently at Tsuna's bottom lip, he reluctantly pulled back.

"Tsuna, where are the others?" Reborn asked, frowning slightly. There were standing orders that Tsuna was always to be guarded by at least one of them and if the others had failed in their duty, then they'd be spending a few long, painful days with him to remind them of why obeying his orders was so important. "I didn't see anyone at all on the floor when I came in."

"I had to do something about them," Tsuna replied, pouting slightly at him. "It was too noisy and I couldn't focus. They kept coming in and distracting me, Reborn. Wanting to talk, wanting to entertain themselves, wanting sex, I couldn't handle all of them and get my work done."

Reborn twitched slightly at that. He'd thought he'd taken care of that problem six months ago when he'd taught all of them a lesson about who had first claim to Tsuna's time. That it had taken them almost a week to get loose and find their way back had certainly made an impression on each of them. If they'd reverted into their poor behavior, however, he'd be happy to repeat the lesson for them.

"Do you want me to take care of them for you, Tsuna?" he offered with a dark and brutal gleam in his eyes.

"I took care of it," Tsuna told him cheerfully with a casual wave of his hand towards the bedroom attached to his suite. "Why don't you get cleaned up and have a drink, Reborn, and I'll meet you down in our apartment." He leaned forward and kissed Reborn's cheek. "I have a few more things I need to finish today."

Nodding, Reborn slid off the desk and stretched before moving to the closed door to the bedroom, curiosity outweighing his need for a good, stiff drink. Cracking it open, he slipped inside, wondering what exactly Tsuna had done to keep the lot of them so quiet and under control. When he caught sight of the scene laid out in front of him, Reborn had to snicker, leaning back against the door to close it behind him.

The only other body in the room that had the ability to move freely was Xanxus', and he was sprawled in the armchair by the fireplace, clearly dozing with a gun in his hand. The Guardians, however, were ranged throughout the room, each of them painstakingly tied down, gagged and strapped to a piece of furniture. Their rings and other weapons had been carefully laid out along the dresser in a neat line, completely out of reach.

As they caught sight of Reborn in the doorway, a couple had the nerve to struggle against their restraints and try to speak, only to be brutally reprimanded by a well-placed shot past the nose from the gun in Xanxus' lap, nicely silenced to avoid disrupting Tsuna and his work. Reborn could only laugh at the scene, arms wrapping around his waist to hold him upright as he gave in to the sheer amusement of the situation. There were many reasons he loved Tsuna, and this was another to add to the list.

"How did he manage to talk you into this?" Reborn asked Xanxus, moving to sit across from him. "It's not your normal gig."

"He told me I could hurt them as much as I wanted as long as it wasn't permanent," Xanxus replied, yawning slightly. "And he promised to put in a hot tub. If I'd refused after that, there'd have been a revolt in my household. Those damned perverts love fucking in the water."

Reborn chuckled at that, but also noticed that while the others had been placed far away from Xanxus, probably for their own safety in the long run, Kyoya was sprawled fairly comfortably on the rug in front of the fireplace, a pillow tucked under his head, free except for his hands, napping. Glancing back up, Reborn raised a curious eyebrow at Xanxus, who growled and looked away.

"Parole for good behavior," Xanxus finally snarled. "The others are really fucking noisy, even gagged."

"So Tsuna brought you in to handle them?" Reborn asked, looking for clarification and choosing to let the Kyoya question go for now.

"Hell no," Xanxus smirked now, refocusing on Reborn. "He'd already done all this when I came in to get something signed. That's when he bribed me into keeping an eye on them for him. After I stopped laughing, I had to agree."

Reborn stood again, shaking his head in amusement. Tsuna was always surprising him these days. It brought a warm glow to a day that had started off fairly unpleasantly and he found himself smiling as he moved to leave, eager for that drink now.

"Have fun playing with Kyoya, Xanxus. Watch out though, he bites." With that, he left, determined to find a drink, a shower, and some time alone with his boss while Tsuna was still feeling aggressive. That always made for a fun night.


End file.
